habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Dailies
Dailies are used to track habits scheduled in a known, repeatable fashion. This allows a player to incorporate a habit into their everyday routine (example: working out, flossing) or into a weekly routine (example: Saturday morning call to Mom). To view other examples of Dailies, refer to Sample Dailies. Effects of Dailies Rewards When a Daily is checked off, it turns grey and the player gains experience points, gold, mana, a chance of a drop, a chance of a critical hit, and an increased streak count. The amount of mana earned on checking off a daily does not depend on the Daily's history: the player always earns 1MP or 1% of max MP (whichever is higher). Streaks Dailies have a check box that the player marks when the task is completed. HabitRPG records how many days in a row the player checks off a Daily as a streak. Longer streaks have several advantages. Quests If the player is participating in a quest, all checked Dailies will deal damage to the boss or help find collection items. The totals are tabulated and reported through the party chat at the player's Cron. Unchecking a Daily If a checked off Daily is unchecked, it returns to its normal color, the streak counter decreases by one, and the player loses the experience points, gold and mana they received when first checking off that Daily. The next time that Daily is checked off, slightly less gold will be awarded to the player. The drop received, however, is not removed when unchecking a daily. This intended behavior is explained in Issue #4626. Players may wish to use custom rewards like Wishing Well to accommodate the duplication of drops when the daily is being checked again. Damage to bosses is also not removed, so players should be aware that repeatedly re-checking their dailies may significantly affect the progress of a quest. Uncompleted Dailies If a Daily is not checked off by midnight or Custom Day Start, the player loses health points and the streak is reset to zero. If the player is participating in a boss quest, the boss will do damage to the player and to all other quest participants in the player's party. Additionally, the player will earn less mana on Cron when leaving Dailies unchecked. Other Effects If a player is doing well and consistently checking off a Daily, the task will earn less gold and experience. However, the player will also lose less health if the Daily is skipped occasionally. The reduction in gold earned is partially offset by the small gold bonus from increasing the streak. If a player is doing poorly and often fails to check off a Daily, the missed task will cause more health loss. However, more gold and experience are earned when the Daily is checked off. The Dailies mechanic is designed this way to encourage players to focus on their shortcomings. Setting up the Dailies List HabitRPG automatically comes with three default Daily tasks as placeholders to show how Dailies work: 1h Personal Project: Colored yellow to indicate a neutral "success" (neither good nor bad). Exercise: Colored green to show good behavior accomplishing this task. 45m Reading: Colored orange/red to highlight areas where improvement is needed. To set up the Dailies list: * Edit or delete the default Dailies - Click on the pencil icon to the right of the Daily's description to edit it. Click on the trash can icon to delete it. * Add one or more Dailies to suit your personal goals - Consider starting slowly and do not over-burden or over-estimate what can realistically be done on a regular basis. It's easier to add more later (and not feel like you're cheating) than to over-estimate and have to delete or "grey out" items. * Optimize each Daily's options - See "Advanced Options" below. * Start tracking! Adding Multiple Dailies To add several Dailies at once, click the "Add Multiple" link. The entry box will expand, allowing you to enter several Dailies. Click the "+" button when finished. To add multiple Dailies with tags, select a tag, then add your Dailies. Checklists Sometimes, players will find that a task, such as "clean the kitchen", has many sub-tasks involved. Players can use checklists on Dailies to help keep track of these sub-tasks. If a player does not complete all sub-tasks, checking off completed sub-tasks protects the player from some damage and earns them partial mana when the day is over. For a full description of checklists in Dailies, see the Checklists page. Advanced Options Each task is unique, and the Advanced Options feature allows the player to modify a task in accordance to how difficult it is or what aspect it affects in accordance to real life. Difficulty There are three levels of difficulty: Easy, Medium and Hard. By default, when a new Daily is added, the level of difficulty will be set at Easy. Hard Dailies will be rewarded with more gold, but will also deal more damage if left unchecked at the end of the day. This feature allows the player to tweak the game and adjust its difficulty according to the difficulty of the task in real life: flossing may not be as difficult as washing the dishes, and those two Dailies shouldn't have the same difficulty level. Attributes If the task-based auto-allocation feature is turned on, Dailies may be set to a particular task attribute. In the Advanced options menu, click on one of the available types under Attributes to designate it as that attribute. The currently available types are "physical," "mental," "social" and "other." If task-based auto-allocation is used, new Dailies are created with the "physical" attribute by default, and the player can change this by choosing another attribute. HabitRPG will use the task attributes to distribute the player's attribute points when they level up. Restore Streak Counter See Streaks Grey Dailies If a Daily shows up as grey, it means that either: *the player already checked that task off today (a tick mark will appear in the checkbox), or *that particular task is not scheduled for today (no tick mark is shown). If a Daily is greyed out because of its schedule, the player: *Will not lose health points for not doing the task. * Will not break their streak by not doing the task. *'Can' do that task for gold and experience, and to boost the streak. *'Can' damage a quest boss by completing it. For more information about the rest of the color scheme, read What do the Task Colors Represent? If you are having a hard time understanding the color scheme of dailies, you can follow this simple little mnemonic HabitRPG Contributor Taldin wrote: "If it's red to blue, it's still something to do, if it's looking quite grey, you're done for today." Checklists in Grey Dailies Checklists for Grey Dailies do not carry over from one day to another if you complete the whole Daily. The next morning, Cron will untick the Daily and untick all of its checklist items. However it does NOT happen for a Grey Daily if you did not mark the Daily itself as completed. Cron will not untick any checklist items until the end of a day when the Daily was due or until you complete the Daily itself. You can see uses for this in Checklists. Alternative uses for Grey Dailies While primarily representing tasks which have either already been checked off or are not scheduled for the day, Grey Dailies can serve other uses. Long-Term Tasks Grey Dailies can be useful to represent once-a-week tasks by removing all scheduled days of the week. Because Grey Dailies can still be checked off at any time garnering gold, XP, and streaks, they continue to serve as tasks without any specific time-bound due dates. Players who prefer to keep their to-do lists more immediate can also track other long-term tasks or even overarching goals with Grey Dailies. A Grey Daily with SMART goals or a checklist can keep a player's mind on the next milestone. Headers By permanently disabling all scheduled days on a Daily, players can add dividers or headers by utilizing the Markdown formatting capabilities of HabitRPG to better organize their dailies. Practice Grey Dailies can also be used for tasks that a player wants to do regularly eventually and wants to avoid losing HP for not being able to complete it while the task is still a new addition to the player's routine. Some players might want to leave this type of "stretch" Daily active during the day, so it is more eye-catching and doesn't blend in with other types of Grey Dailies, and use a custom reward to allow themselves to turn it off before Cron if they haven't been able to complete it. This can be an effective alternative to HP loss for motivation, depending on play style. Yester-Dailies It can be inconvenient to tick off Dailies for actions that occur late in the day. For example, a Daily for "Turn off PC and phone by 9pm" cannot be ticked off after you have performed those actions! In such cases, a Yester-Daily can be created by describing an action that you took on the previous day: "Yesterday I turned off PC and phone by 9pm". That Daily can then be ticked off first thing in the morning, if you had completed the task on the previous night. Every-Other-Dailies An option for Dailies due on alternating days (Every-other-Dailies) is to use a checklist with one item. On the day it's NOT due, tick the checklist item but not the Daily. This will prevent taking damage but will not give you rewards. For example, someone who wants to take a vitamin every other day will have a "Take vitamin" Daily with a single checklist item saying "Vitamin yesterday". So if you took the vitamin yesterday, tick the checklist item. On the next day when you take the vitamin, check the Daily to get the rewards. Editing a Daily Rearranging Dailies Habits, Dailies, Rewards, and To-Dos can be rearranged by dragging and dropping them in their new position, or by clicking the Push to Top button. Dailies Tabs and Default Setting You can declutter your list using the tabs at the top and bottom of the Dailies column. Options are All, Due, and Grey. Clicking the Due tab shows only those Dailies which are active for that day. Clicking the Grey tabs shows only the Grey Dailies. There is an option in Settings to change the default tab to Due for active Dailies. Viewing Dailies with Data Display Tool If you want to view the repeat days due for all your Dailies, a quick way is to use the Data Display Tool which can be accessed from the Data button on your toolbar. Once you have selected the Task Overview section in the DDT, you can filter the type to be `daily`. This will give you a listing of all your Dailies, grey or active. In the right column will be a small bar showing the days of the week for which your Daily is set to repeat. Black lettering and box outline indicate a set due day. You can also use the DDT to view Dailies History for the past week (subscribers retain full history from the date of their subscription) and Dailies Incomplete. See Also * Sample Dailies * Naming Your Tasks * Habits * To-Dos * Rewards Known Bugs Cron Ran - Dailies Remain Checked Duplicate Dailies fr:Quotidiennes Category:Content Category:Goals Category:Basics Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Newbies Category:Bug Category:Tasks